Chicken & Dumplings
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: Markiplier x OC/ The day when Markiplier walks into my restaurant, was not the day I would expect things to change my life for forever. A fun, sexy story with all kinds of twists and turns. Rated M for: Sexual content, Violence, Profound language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my second Markiplier fanfiction. For now i dont have a whole lot of review to give to you because to be honest i'm writing this one free-style and i have no idea where it's going to go. But its going to be funny and its going to be romantic and of course it's going to be awesome. So read, enjoy and tell me what you think when you are done.**

 ***Charlie-Chan**

 **~o~**

There was nothing more frustrating than having to wake up in the morning. The blankets had taken me as their own and I didn't want to leave their warm embrace. But regardless I pull myself from the blanket warmth and into the bathroom. Slash cool water on my face, brush teeth, makeup, back into the bedroom. Uniform on and toast hanging from mouth, keys in hand and I'm off to open my shop.

Here in Tucson, Az., sun shining too bright, heat soaking into everything, I opened my little shop almost three years ago now. Tomorrow was my birthday and I had to make sure my sous chef was set for the day without. By all means I was _not_ going to be here on the third birthday in a row spent in the chaos of my little kitchen or running around the dining room. Sherry was already in the kitchen cutting potatoes. Apron on, I join her. We run down plans for the day, greet the others coming in and joining prep work.

Morning shift went smooth, Sherry left with a notebook crammed with plans for the next two days and I stayed, just to make sure my other managers were going to be okay. Thankfully for me my birthday fell on a Friday. It was going to be a very drunken night tomorrow night and I was not going to be alive on Saturday. Lunch was a little crazy, but once 1 o'clock hit, the restaurant emptied and I hassled my staff for another hour of emptiness. Setting everyone on petty jobs to keep busy I checked the two tills.

Among the light music and the light chatter of staff, the bell over the door dang loud. The server goes to seat. Through the ones and fives a deep musical voice cuts off my counting.

"Do you server your chicken and dumplings for lunch?" I look up, unable to keep counting. Sitting at table seven was a man, thin rim glasses, scruffed dark brown hair. His dark eyes hopeful at the server.

She frowned at him a little bit, charmed by his look, "unfortunately not. We don't have anything prepared for it until three."

He looks at his watch, "its 2:30p, can I sit here and wait?"

I raised my eyebrow, counting completely forgotten. "But of course," she tells him, "how about something to drink? Maybe some potato-skins?"

"Tall glass of water, null on the skins," he gives a big smile and pulls out his phone.

I put the money back in the drawer and head to the kitchen, my chef was pulling the start of prep from the walk-in fridge. "Hey, I'll send back help with prep, can you make an order of chicken and dumplings?"

"Yeah sure," he sets everything to the side and starts working. With tills counted and reset to standard and deposit dropped into the safe, chef was rimming the chicken and dumplings. I figured I'd take it, it was done before three even hit.

The man was texting on his phone, fresh glass of water sitting in front of him. He was lax in his chair now, leaned back, legs stretched out under the table.

Upon seeing me and his order, he slides the phone away and sits back up. "You didn't have to go out of the way for me," he says politely, lightly smiling.

I give a big smile and place the bowl down and set silverware next to it. A little shuffle of my feet, trying to hold my business composure, I tell him, "to be honest, when I went and told my chef to go ahead and make it early, I didn't realize this but, I am more than happy to go out of the way for you, Markiplier."

His smile grew, "please I don't-"

I cut him off by putting my hand up, "like I said I didn't do it because I recognized you." Take a-back slightly by my bluntness, "sorry- that sounded-really rude. I'm going to walk away, beat myself up for a moment, and then I will try this again."

Mark laughs, "would you like to sit down?"

Never did I ever think that I would ever be so ridiculously nervous, but I held my tone and posture, "sure." I pull out the chair as smoothly as I could and placed myself lightly in the chair.

"Are you the manager?"

"No, I am the owner." Mark hadn't touched his dumplings and I gave a glance at it, "don't let them get cold before you try them, I think the dumplings are Chef Tim's specialty."

Mark looks down at his bowl almost as if he forgot he was here for lunch. "Right," splitting one in half he takes a bite. It was always my favorite to see someone's face melt and fill with the enigma of food. And oh, boy was Mark's face one of the picture-perfect experiences. "You didn't hear me say this, but I think I just fell in love with Chef Tim."

I laugh, "I will give complements to the chef."

He dips back in three more times before he looks back at me, "I'm sorry, I invited you to sit, and now you're watching me eat."

Quickly I throw in, "don't be. It's great to watch someone enjoy the food here. I will admit that Tim wasn't the only chef behind those. I must take credit for the stock that made the broth, and even after school and this shop, it always makes me feel awesome to see someone enjoy food." I pause for a moment, "it doesn't hurt that Markiplier is sitting in my little bo-dunk restaurant, enjoying chicken and dumplings." Another pause, I rub my arm, looking down sheepishly.

"Please, continue," he gives me a soft smile and looks back down to his dumplings.

I give a nervous chuckle, "I'm sure you hear it all the time, but thank-you for being awesome."

A big smile this time, cheek full of food. He swallows and smiles again, "believe it or not it never gets old. And I know you hear it all the time, but thank _you_ for being awesome."

If it kept going this way I would be stupid and cry and be stupider, "formalities out of the way, we are awesome, yada-yada."

Mark chuckles, "you're right. None of that similar nonsense."

"How are you today?" as soon as it came out I wanted to take it back, it was so typical and bland.

"Good, for once a slow day it has been nice," he replies casually, raising his bowl two top off the broth from the bowl. "Even better with after this awesome chicken and dumplings. How much do I owe you for the lunch?"

I shake my head lightly, "please let this one be on me."

"No, no. None of that nonsense," he pulls out his wallet. "If you don't tell me I will leave an absurd amount on this table whether you personally take it or not."

With a smile and a fake sigh of defeat, "I'll go grab your ticket." I did print up his ticket properly. But I also grabbed two slices of apple pie and returned to the table. "You can pay full price for your lunch, but pie is on me."

With a cute pout and a sigh he smiles, "alright, alright. But only because you're eating a slice too." He pulls out a few bills and lays them on the ticket on the table and turns to his pie.

Mark and I sat at that table for hours being goofy together and chatting about nonsensical things. It wasn't until the dinner shift that time became relevant once more. The night manager had come out to the table spewing out problem after problem.

"…dishes didn't get done, and to top everything off we don't have any servers for the night."

A big sigh from me. At very least this was happening tonight and not tomorrow night. "Fine, fine. Try and call anyone who will take it."

"I already did, no one can take it."

I rub my temples, " _fine_ ," at least this was happening today and not tomorrow. "You take dish pit until Dave comes in, I'll serve, and find out if the new hostess knows how to handle cash."

"Got it," he takes off.

I turn to Mark, "I'm sorry about this-"

"Don't be, he cuts me off, sitting up in his chair. I understand, work calls too."

I sigh, "at least it happened today and not tomorrow. I swore to everyone that whoever didn't show up tomorrow was fired."

"What's tomorrow?" he asks racking his brain for something he might have missed.

"Oh, tomorrow is my birthday, and you better believe it's _not_ going to be spent here."

His dark eyes light up, "let me take you to lunch tomorrow."

"Oh-I…um,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I mean if you have-"

"I'd like that," I cut him off before the wrong impression sets in. I haven't been on a date in three years. The restaurant has been keeping me so busy that I haven't cared to throw in a relationship.

Mark smiles again, it made me smile back. We looked at each other for a long moment.

"Chef Charlie?" my hostess had stepped up to the table.

My eyes move from Mark's to her, "Marie if I have to tell you again to pull you hair back-"

She quickly pulls her hair back, "sorry just walked in the door-Jack barged me the door. I just wanted to tell you that I spent two years at as a cashier at target, and I can help you however you need with the tab- oh, my god! You're Markiplier! I can't believe-"

"Thank you Marie," I cut her off firmly. She shuffles for a moment, embarrassed. "Please buss table three and make sure everyone gets seated quickly. It's going to be a rough night."

"Yes, chef," she turns and hurries off.

I sigh again, rub the bridge of my nose and look to the man across from me, "consider yourself lucky that you talk to a camera for a living."

Mark chuckles, he opens his mouth to say something and his phone goes off, he peers at it, "sorry, I have to take this-but I'll be right back to tell you goodnight." He heads for the front.

I head to the counter to grab a servers' apron and a pen and pad. I pop in back for a moment to check on the kitchen, and come out to instant busyness. Two tables had already been seated, one being lead to a table and three more parties at the door. With one more sigh I spring into action.

Mark came back about twenty minutes later. In the rush I tried to seat him, "how many?" I look up from the table chart at him, "oh, Mark! I'm so sorry, we just got so busy so quickly."

He dismissed me by holding up his hand, "let me help you."

I was flabbergasted, "n-no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't be foolish," he dismisses again. A couple walked by them and bade them good night. Marie came up behind them with a bussers tub. "Chef, the lady at table ten has a question about the soup I couldn't answer."

Another party walked in the door. Mark jumper right in the way, pulling the tub from Marie. "I'll buss, you get table ten and you seat these lovely ladies.

With a few blinks of befuddlement I give a soft smile, "you heard the man Marie." Marie blinks a few times too and turns to the four ladies at the door. I wanted to kiss his face all over for being so awesome right now. "Thank you Mark," he gives a mischievous looking grin and takes off to clear dirty dishes from tables. I head to table ten.

With the dinner rush handled and all but three tables empty, I step up to Mark bussing the final table. As he wiped the table I grabbed the dish tub. "You really are amazing Mark."

He turns to me, dropping the rag into the tub and pulling the tub away from me. He headed for the sinks and a stayed at his side. "It was actually kind of fun." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, not fun, but that's okay. I can now claim 'King-of-Buss.'"

I laugh, "but of course you can. Or you can just go with 'King-of-Awesomeness.'"

"Awe, you made my ego blush," he laughs, setting the tub on the edge of the sink.

The night manager interrupts with a clearing of his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but Chef Tim says you've been here all day and that we need to kick you out. So go home."

I smile at him, placing my hands on my hips, "who are you to kick _me_ out?"

"Go home Charlie!" Tim calls from the office.

I laugh, "aye, aye chef." I turn to my manager, "thank you Jack, don't call if anything happens. Have a good night."

Jack chuckles, "you got it chef. Happy birthday and what nots." He turns to Mark, "thanks for your help tonight Mark, I love your videos." They shake hands and he walks off.

Mark then turns to me, "walk you to your car?"

"Oh, no, I walk home. I'm only a couple blocks down."

"Then I'll walk you home."

"If you'd like."

"On one condition: another slice of pie."

I let out a loud laugh this time, "okay, but we are all out of pies tonight. However there is cheesecake at my place." I untie my apron, throw it behind the counter on the way out, bidding everyone goodnight.

 **~o~**

 **Hope you loved it. i really like where this one is going right now, so tell me what you think (REVIEW) and 'i'll see you in the next (story)"  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2! This one is a little short, but i'm already halfway through the next one and hoping to get it posted by the end of the day.  
**

 **So enjoy. Please REVIEW, please please.**

 _ **Disclaimer :i don't own YouTube, or anything else that isn't mine.**_

 **~o~  
**

Mark and I walked slowly to my little house. Four blocks down, two blocks over, and plenty of silliness later, I unlocked my front door and invited him in. Through the living room and into the kitchen, Mark sat at my little island watching me slice two piece of cheesecake.

"I love your house," he starts, "so homey and loved."

I smile wide, "thank you, I've only had it for two years, but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I've been trying to get the basement finished, but I've had staffing problems at the restaurant for the last few months. Some of my better servers quit a few months back and I haven't been able to find anyone good to take over. Not to mention the issues with the burners on the old stove and last week we had a rat shove himself into the drain of the sink-then a couple days ago there was a recall on the pork we get-it's been a mess." I sigh taking a bite of my cheesecake. It was quiet for a moment as we enjoy our cake and each other's company. I looked up at him, he was already looking at me, I gave a sheepish smile.

"So what brought you to Tucson?"

"There's this underground gamer event going on all month here, I got invited. They gave me a booth but the times are so sporadic through the month so I figured I'd just go on vacation out here." He turns his attention back to the last bit of cake in front of him. "Just got here yesterday, the attendant at the hotel recommended your shop to me. Haven't been anywhere else so far. All I know is it's hell-hot here and the dumbest drivers reside on your streets."

I let out a laugh, "that about summons up Tucson, Az. I haven't been here for too long either, seven years now?" I shrug. "Came here for school, and liked how cheap things are, and figured it would be easier to start my restaurant here than in Colorado."

"Denver is beautiful though."

I sigh, "yeah, I miss it a lot. My family lives there, so I visit a couple times a year."

"That's Cincinnati for me."

Another long moment of silence. With both slices finished, I collect the plates rinse them off and put them into the dishwasher. When I turn around, Mark is standing, stretching his arms out.

He gives a yawn and smiles at me. "Well, thank you for the fun night, I better get going home."

I glance at the stove clock, twenty after eleven. "Of course…I'll walk you to the door." Back through the living room, to the front door, I pull open door. "Well, have a good night."

"Good night, see you tomorrow. What time would you like to have lunch?"

"How about two? I'd love to be dead until noon."

"Sounds good," Mark shifts for a moment, then opens the screen door. He steps out and I step forward to close the door behind him. He stops on the threshold and turns back to me. A slightly awkward moment later and he glances down then back up, "right, see you tomorrow." He turns quickly and walks off. I stand there in the open doorway for a moment until he disappears around the corner. With a big smile, I lock up the doors and head for bed.

The next most frustrating thing in life, is waking up early without being woken up. For the first Friday of the last three years when I can sleep in and I'm still staring at my bedside clock at six a.m. Turning with a huff I drop a pillow on my head and try to fall back asleep.

Forty-five minutes later and I gave up. I grumbled my out of the blankets and headed for the shower. I took the slowest, longest shower the hot water would let me. It was wonderful. Then I headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I decided on ham and eggs. After putting the ham on, I dragged my laptop from the living room and played my music list on YouTube.

After breakfast I grabbed a book and headed out back to my hammock. It was a cool cloudy day, with a light breeze. Getting comfortable I started to read. Only a couple chapters in and I felt my eyes getting heavy. There was plenty of time for a nap, so I drifted off, enjoying the lax of the day.

I was startled awake by the chime of the doorbell ringing out the backdoor. I quickly tried to get up, but twisted around and ended up falling to the ground, hammock swinging above me. The doorbell chimed again and I hurried to my feet and the front door. Peering out the side window, it was Mark. My eyes widen, was it two _already?_ I was still in my loose tee and short-shorts. I couldn't let him stand out there… with a panicked sigh and a run of fingers through hair I open the door.

"Happy-Birthday!" he says pulling the screen door open he pulls me into a big hug. I was startled for only a moment, then his sweet rustic smell fuzzed my brain. He steps back handing me a single white lily.

I smiled and blushed a little, taking the big bloom. "Thank you."

"Love the get-up by the way," he teases looking me over.

Slightly mortified I look down at myself, "um, yeah, fell asleep out back, in my hammock."

"That's okay," he pulls the flower back, "I'll get this in water, you go get ready for lunch."

I head upstairs without argument, lightly blushing and quite flustered, wanting out get out of my pj's. I got ready as quickly as I could, throwing on a pair of black cargo capris and a teal tank top. I raked out my hair and put on eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. I dug out a smaller wallet so I didn't have to carry around my purse and set off downstairs.

Mark was stretched out on the couch, his phone out. The bright white lily was on the coffee table in a skin blue vase he dug out of the cabinets.

"So, what's for lunch?"

Mark stood up, tucking his phone away, "not anything specific. There's a carnival going on at the fairgrounds, figured we would go check that out."

"Sounds like fun." He follows me to the door, I lock it behind us and we get in Mark's car. He programs in the fairgrounds into his GPS and we are off.

 **~o~**

 **So again, sorry this one is short, but next one up soon.**

 **'And i'll see you in the next one"**

 ***ps. please REVIEW i wanna know what you think. Charlie-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres Number 3 hope you have been enjoying them so far.**

 **~o~**

It was a small talk drive, but I enjoyed it none the less. We got to the fairgrounds by three. It was moderately busy. Mark got us unlimited wristbands and we went in. We decided on rides first. Didn't have to wait in line for the first one, but we had to wait for the second.

"You wouldn't mind if it took some video while we are here would you?"

"Not at all. Your fans will want to see what you've been doing on vacation."

His eyes brighten and he pulls out his phone, "okay, you're first." He drapes his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

I blink at him a few times, "what? I-I'm not so good on camera."

"Don't be silly, you're great," he gives me a big smile and turns his camera on. "I'm here in Tucson, Az. The hottest state I've ever been in. No really, it's like hell here. Anyway, I'm here at this wonderful carnival with Charlie, my new favorite person. Say hi."

With an awkward shift, but the need to not feel stupid or lame, I put on a big goofy smile and wave big, "hey there!"

"Now, Charlie, what's your favorite part about Markiplier?"

Just a moment's pause, "Your wonderful laugh."

He looks at me for a moment, then back to the phone, he chuckles, "I think that's a first," and he lets off one of those wonderful laughs with a goofy look and taps stop on his phone. He removes his arm from my shoulder as we move forward in the lines.

"Really, no one has said that?" I ask.

"Most of the time it's about my scares or my face, or how funny I am."

A couple of girls spilled into our space from the front of the line. "You're Markiplier right? We are such big fans of yours!" they went on for a moment about how great he was.

"You girls wanna do a video for me?" he pulls out his phone again. They squealed and say yes, stepping up next to him. "Alright, here with Anne and Tina. So girls, what is your favorite part about Markiplier?"

"Um, your screams."

"How funny you are." Mark gives a funny look to the camera and thanks the girls. He turns it off and easily dismisses them, pulling me forward in the line and up onto the platform for the ride. He gives me a big goofy smile as the ride attendant checks our harnesses.

This flippy ride brought out the scream filled Markiplier I knew. It made the ride awesome and I got off after him laughing harder than I have in a while. It was on to the next ride, but not before three more fan videos for Mark.

"Thank you a lot for letting me do these. I feel bad that it's _your_ birthday and I'm over here getting all the attention-"

I put my hand up to stop him, "it's really okay. Especially after how much you helped last night. The least I can do is stand back and let your fans get in on the Markiplier action."

He gives me a soft smile, "how about a side show? I don't know how many more screams I can take right now."

"Let's do it."

Mark chose the one with the middle full of bottles that you had to throw a ring around. I failed horribly but Mark was surprisingly good, he hooked two of the yellow bottles, one that didn't count and the middle bottle. He won this huge fluffy ram with tiny feet and a big smile. And like all sappy carnival scenes he passed it over to me.

"This thing is so cute," I say squeezing the twice-my-head sized pushie.

"You're so cute," Mark says, then a slightly mortified looks crosses his face, "I'm sorry that was rather blunt of me. I'm not usually like that."

I blushed, "it's okay, thank you."

"So, um, how about some hotdogs?" he shifted a little trying to change to subject.

"Sounds good."

A couple of hotdogs and a big white-cherry slushy down, it was back to rides and sideshows (and many more fans and video shorts). You sat on the Farris wheel. The sun was just starting to go down now. I informed Mark that I was meeting a couple friends at the bar for drinks around eight. It was six-thirty now.

"It is a special kind of beautiful out here when the sun is setting," Mark says looking across the landscape at the colorful sunset.

"This is something you should show your fans," I suggest.

He pulls his phone out again, the Farris Wheel stops with us at the top. "Hey everyone here again with my friend Charlie" I wave for the camera, "we are sitting at the top of a Farris Wheel and I had to show you all this:" he turns his phone and pans the whole colorful skyline. "I have had such an amazing day today with all my Tucson fans. And I want to say 'thank-you' again, to everyone watching and supporting me. I have a bunch of pre-records for you for the month, sorry it's only one video a day, but I promise I will be taking plenty of footage of the convention, and of course all of you. Thank you, so much. And I will see you, in the next video! Bye-bye." He shoves his phone back in his pocket. "That was the last one, promise."

"It really didn't bug me. It's so great what you do."

He shoves my shoulder playfully, "stop it."

I giggle, "it's true though."

"Yeah, well I don't-"

"-Do it for the fame, I know," I smile lightly, "but that's what makes you even more awesome."

A light blush appeared over his cheeks. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

My turn to blush, "yeah-yeah mush and stuff."

He chuckles, our eyes meet for a moment, then the Farris Wheel springs to life and we disembark. "Well, it's almost seven, we ought to get you home so you can get ready for tonight."

"Yeah I suppose," of course I wanted to go out and drink with my friends, but I almost wanted to blow them off and just stay in this fun, flirty world that Mark and I were in all afternoon. "Would you like to come?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

I wave his statement off, "not at all, I would love if you came with."

"Alright, you convinced me."

We left the carnival after one more sideshow, where Mark won this goofy furry hat with little cat ears that he insisted I wore it all the way to my place.

At my house I unlock the door this time, Mark stepped in like it was his own house this time. I stepped in behind him. "You're welcome to come upstairs while I get ready."

"Sure," he follows me up the stairs. "You're house gets better and better," he complements looking over the rail down on the living room. My bedroom had a rail instead of a wall, looking down into the living room. The office on the other side of the floor looked down into the den. My big bed took up more of the space in my room, Mark sat there as go to set the big ram plushie on my bookshelf. "Wait a minute."

I stop and turn to look at him, he snaps a picture of me in this goofy hat, holding a giant ram. "For real?" I ask. "You're not putting that one online are you?"

He chuckles and grins a mischievous grin, "no, no, my fans aren't quiet deserving enough to see something this awesome."

I blushed bright this time, "stop it." I set the ram down, turning my red face away from him. I hang the silly hat from the corner of my four-poster bed and head for the closet. As I picked through clothing Mark and I chatted. He had an affinity for admiringly making fun of his fans. How they gave silly looks, or shuffled in excitement. He voice was so deep and full of life as he told me stories about fans he remembered the most. It was wonderful to just listen to him talk; talk about fans, talk about his friends and family. The best part was that he didn't just talk, he asked questions and listened, responding correctly and interested in what I had to say.

After finally choosing a short dark green party dress with a pleated skirt and open back, I step out of the closet. Mark fell silent midsentence. I looked over, he was staring at me, mouth slightly open from talking. He shook his head and blushed lightly. "sorry, as I was saying-" he thought about where he left off, then continued on with his story about his trip to Korea. I headed for the bathroom to curl my hair and touch up my make-up.

After about ten minutes into curling my hair, Mark showed up in the doorway of the bathroom and leaned on the frame, asking me questions about myself again. That quickly changed to the silly things that we have done in our lives. It was very distracting to have him stand in the doorway. I could see him in the mirror as I pulled bits of hair to curl. He was very handsome, his smile so warm. The way he scruffed up his hair after nonchalantly pushing his glasses back up. His hands talking with the conversation, the silly movements adding to his stories. And of course that musical, full laugh that would fill up the room.

"What?" he asks.

I just got caught staring in the mirror, eyeliner in my hand halfway to my face. And I know I had a goofy smile on my face. I shake my head, "nothing-nothing. Sorry, you and your brother found an arrowhead in the forest…" He tilts his head a little, an accusing grin on his face, but he continued with his story.

Another fifteen minutes later and I was locking the front door and we headed to Mark's car. I gave him directions to the bar and he parks. I looked around the bar for my friends. There were only three of them, but my friends none the less. Neither one was there yet. Mark bought us drinks and we found a table. Twenty minutes later Sal shows up first, a drink already in his hand.

"Happy-Birthday girl," he says in his flamboyant voice, giving me an over-exaggerated hug.

"Hey Sal, this is Mark," I introduce.

Sal smiles big at Mark and shakes his hand, "nice to meet you." He turns back to me, "Jane can't come, her babysitter bailed, but Willow said she was on the way."

"Awe poor Jane," I pout for a moment.

"So, first round of birthday shots on me!" Sal says waving over a shot girl who walked near-by. Willow showed up as shots were passed out. She bought a second round while the shot girl was still standing there.

There was only about an hour of slight awkwardness between Mark, Sal and Willow. Willow of course recognized Mark, but didn't make a big scene about it, only saying he was awesome and she was a big fan. Of course the awkwardness was dispersed by four more rounds of shots and a few beers, we all sat at the table being goofy drunkards.

Mark got even more playful and flirty the drunker he got. But who didn't, around midnight the four of us were being so silly and crazy that is almost felt like we had been lifelong friends. There was even a moment when Sal got to sit on Mark's lap and take a selfie of Mark kissing him on the cheek. Mark had his phone out a few times too, taking drunk short videos with all of us and snapping pictures with other drunken fans. He even recorded the four of us on the dance floor.

By two when the bar turned its lights on, Willow dictated that none of us were driving home tonight and she would pay for cabs to take us home, and bring us back to the cars in the morning. Neither Sal nor Mark argued with her.

"You make an amazing memory," Mark says after we all managed to pile into the cab van.

I blushed, hiccupping a little, "you make an amazing person."

"Stop it, I had enough sweetness for one night," Willow jokes from the back.

Mark laughs and ops for one more selfie as the cab pulls up to Sal's house. Willow is next to be dropped off. Then my house.

"Would you like to stay at my place tonight?" I ask, "I mean- I have a couch that has to be more comfortable that a hotel bed." I fix quickly.

Mark chuckles with a little hiccup. "Sure." He got out of the cab with me and we stumbled all the way to the front door. Fumbling the keys into the lock I get the door open and we stumble inside.

The night started to flash in and out at that point. I was teasing Mark on the couch-then I was upstairs getting blankets-then Mark was behind me, turning me to look at him. We were so close.

Then I was waking up in bed next to something warm, the sun peeking through the curtains. I curled up to the warmth, my hand sliding up a broad chest, a hand tightening on my waist—my eyes snapped open…

 **~o~**

 **So this was a longer one, just like i promised. However, I'm going to leave the story here, just for the sheer fact that i want some reviews.**

 **So, if you want the next part (which is already written and ready) please, please Review. it's very say to still see a zero in the review column.**

 **REVIEW for MORE**

 **'And i'll see you in the next one'**

 **Charlie-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so i still dont have any reviews *sad face* but it's been a few days and i really wanna post the next chapter. So here you are, and there is another one after this as well.**

 **Enjoy, Please Review**

 **~o~**

Then I was waking up next to something warm, the sun peeking through the curtains. I curled up to the warmth, my hand sliding up a broad chest, a hand tightening on my waist—my eyes snapped open…

I was in bed, and very much curled up to Mark. My hand was slid up his shirt, his head resting on the pillows, glasses off. His arm was curled under me, hand gripping my waist. We were both fully clothed, to my greatest relief, in fact the bed hadn't even been ruffled.

The next moment, my head blared at me, the sun was so bright. But knowing it was safe, I curled up with Mark, resting my head on his shoulder and sighing in his smell, closing my eyes. Mark didn't shuffle, so I fell back asleep.

I woke up once more, not as startled this time, to Mark brushing hair from my face. I smiled up at him. He looked calm but a tinge of worry was hidden behind his dark hazel eyes. "'Morning," he says in a scruffy just-awake voice after catching my eyes.

"So it seems," I yawn, lightly smiling up at him. There was moment of us just looking at each other. "Do-do you remember anything after we got here last night?"

He turns his eyes from me, his fingers going lax on my hip, "to be honest, the last thing I remember is getting in the cab." He looks back at me, then down at us twined together, then back at me with a little awkward smile, "on the plus side all the clothes are here."

I chuckle, "that's exactly my thinking." This time I look away, "but I can't help but feeling like we missed out on something that neither one of us remember."

There was a long moment. It was strange and thick, filling the room. I just wanted to start this scene over again, just to know how Mark and I ended up on the bed together; more so to know what was like to kiss Mark…did we kiss? I only remember being close in the hall, his hands on my hips… blackness was all I could pull up after that.

"I don't even know how we both ended up at your place," Mark says slightly ashamed.

"I do know that, I invited you to sleep on my couch. Then I remember talking for a while, then I was in the hallway grabbing blankets, then you where there…then I don't remember anything else."

"Did…did I get to kiss you?"

"I don't know—I have no idea what we did, all I remember was turning to look at you."

He hums a little, "well, then I say it didn't happen." I look up at him, he's got a mischievous grin on his lips. His eyes met mine, I realized how close we really where. When he was sleeping it was shameless, worry and guilty-free to snuggle up to him; no expectations, no worry on doing anything he might not like-just a sleepy Mark that I got to cuddle with.

His fingers touched my cheek, his other hand gripping my waist tighter, pulling me closer still. His lips brushed mine ever so softly and only for a moment. It was breath-taking. I brushed my lips back, sheepishly asking for more. It was a real kiss this time, our lips pressed together, Mark pulled me even closer.

My mind was utterly blown. Here I was, on my bed, kissing Mark—the _Markiplier_ —the most amazing person I have ever met in my whole life.

Then my cell phone rang. Loudly and most distractingly.

I was going to kill whoever it was calling me. I smack my hand on the phone behind my back and pull away from Mark. My brain was still a little fuzzy as I stare at the screen. It was the restaurant. It better be on fire.

"Yes," I answer annoyed.

It was Tim, "sorry, we don't need you here or anything, I just figured I'd let you know that Chef Kelly is now an hour late, we are assuming she won't be coming in, so I am going to take the first half of lunch shift and Chef Sarah said she'd come in for the second half. That puts both of us above 45 hours."

I sigh, more of relief than distain in having to pay my two best Chefs overtime. "Thank you Chef, that is more than okay. Thank you for letting me know and taking care of everything. If Kelly does happen to show up, unless she has a note of death, she's fired. Everything else is going good?"

"Yeah, everything has been going surprisingly smooth. Some burner problems at lunch yesterday but I gave that oven the what-for and we haven't had problems since. Everyone has been showing up, minus Kelly."

"Thanks Chef. And dinner for the staff is on petty cash tonight."

"You got it Chef. Have a good weekend."

"You too." I hung up the phone, sinking back into the pillows, sighing.

"Everything okay?" Mark asks.

"Thankfully yes, I'll be looking for a new Chef on Monday, but that's nothing I have to worry about in the moment."

Mark smiles a big wonderful smile and pulls me close to him again, "good, if I had to stop kissing you already, it might have been the saddest moment of my life." I giggle a little before we dived deeper into each other.

We laid in bed all day, in last nights' clothes. I made sandwiches for lunch and we ate those in bed too. Between kissing we joked and laughed with each other; several tickle fights ensued as well. Around five an alarm on Mark's phone went off. His first booth at the gamers' convention was tonight at seven. I changed into some shorts and a tank and drove Mark back to his car.

"Thank you," he says between kisses.

"That doesn't really apply if you don't get out of the car."

He laughs, "very true," another kiss, "alright, alright." One more, "mind if I come over after?"

"Why don't you just save yourself some money and bring your stuff to my place after, and just hang out at my place for the month. I mean I still have work, but me casa is you casa."

He smiles and kisses me again, "I like that idea. Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"If you let me know when you're on the way I'll make some dessert."

"I will," one more long kiss and he gets out of the car. I take off before he does.

 **~o~**

 **There you go, and there is another one after this as well. Please Review and tell me what you think. Good or bad i want to hear it.**

 **'And i'll see you in the next (one)'**

 **Charlie-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the next one. Please read, enjoy and Review**

 **~o~**

Against everything I said, I ended up at the restaurant, swearing I'd only be there for a moment, just to check on things. It was the middle of dinner rush. Marie was greeting a couple at the door, both servers were there, the new bus boy was doing a good job at keeping tables clean. If only it ran like this when I was here. Heading back to the kitchens, Sarah was doing the hourly taste-test, and it was a full staff tonight, everyone holding out spoons. Our new saucier was the first to notice me and gave a bland, 'good evening Chef.' I tasted his spoon for myself. I commented on the addition of garlic and trailed after Sarah, tasting behind her and getting a 'good evening Chef' from all the staff.

Sarah looked a little concerned when she finally noticed me, "everything okay Chef?"

"Fine, fine, just out and about, figured I'd come check on things."

"Chef Tim called you about lunch shift right?"

"Yeah, thank you for coming in early, Chef Tim actually left right? He's not lurking around?"

"No, he left around three—well, I had to kick him out, but yeah. Oh, and Sherry took a two hour lunch, she should be back soon, wasn't here all day yesterday, with how smooth everything went she left once dinner sift showed up, but she decided to stay when Kelly didn't show up. Tim made her take lunch, but she swore she'd be back."

"I'm just glad to see everything doing so well today and yesterday, Thursday was a nightmare."

"Tim was telling me about, said a certain celebrity YouTuber gave a helping hand," she teased and winked at me.

I blushed a little, "yeah."

"Marie wouldn't shut up about it. I think someone is jealous."

I chuckle, "wait until she sees his new video. We went to the carnival yesterday together."

"It's already up," calls one of the line cooks. "I watched it on my break."

"Hmm, the expo must not be a busy as he thought yet, wonder if he'll be coming over early?" I ponder mostly to myself.

"'Coming over' huh?" Sarah teases.

"You're seeing _Markiplier_?" another line chef close by asks.

I shrug, a light blush trying to fight its way to my cheeks, "he's only here for the month, it's nothing serious."

"That's not what it sounds like," Sarah says. "I've been here almost from the start and I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that."

The blush broke through this time, "aren't you in the middle of a dinner rush? What are you doing standing around talking?"

"No one stopped working to talk to you," the line cook says, poking at a chicken breast on the grill. "Tell us about your birthday date at the carnival with Markiplier!"

I giggled like a little girl, "it's not a big deal guys, really." More shouts of harassment, "okay, okay. We went to the carnival, we rode rides, talked to fans, had hotdogs for dinner then went to the bar for my birthday party."

"You make it sound like the most boring day of your life," Sarah says.

"It wasn't it was the most fun birthday I have ever had. He won this really big ram plushie for me and made me wear this goofy hat. We got stupid drunk with Willow and Sal, that was great then we went home."

"Together?"

"Yes—but he slept on the couch!" I say loudly over all the 'ooo's.

"You're so cute Charlie," Sarah says with a big gushy smile. "It's nice to see you so happy."

I was fully flushed over at that point with the random comments shouted at me across the kitchen and Sarah giving me that mushy look. "Stop it guys, I didn't come for you to harass me. I came to harass you guys."

"How did you not expect us to harass you when ten million people know you went to the carnival with Markiplier?"

"I'm leaving now." I say with a pout, "Jerks."

It took another thirty minutes for me to leave. I got in my car slightly embarrassed and quite curious to see the new video on Mark's page. How many people would really put together that Mark and I were together at the carnival?

At home I made a bee-line for my laptop and went straight for Mark's page. There it was at the top. Clicking on it I found it had a couple thousand views already and plenty of comments. I watched first. It opened with me, then eight minutes of fans, then the moment at the top of the Farris wheel. I looked so goofy with that big ram shoved between me and the protection bar, biggest smile on my face. And it was no surprise that there was tons of accusatory posts about the two of us: 'is that your new girlfriend?', 'finally hanging out with girls huh?', 'thought you would have chosen someone prettier than that!', 'is she older than you?', 'didn't know you were into cougars Mark.' It made me mad and almost sad. Going back to the end of the video I paused. I really did look older than Mark. I wondered how much older I really was. I was only 28. I had my long black hair pulled up by that time of the night, a few pieces hanging in my face. My bright green eyes wide and filled with silly happiness. The big smile on my face wrinkled my cheeks. I wasn't bad looking, better than mediocre as far as I was concerned. I definitely didn't look like a cougar…right? I scrolled through the comments again. Clearly I only picked out the bad ones the first time because there were plenty of god ones: 'so glad to see you so happy Mark!', 'look at her wonderful smile!', 'you guys look so happy together!', 'she's beautiful Mark.' But more than the ones about me there were so many about how awesome Mark was and how they love the fan videos.

There was a knock on the door to snap me out of these frightening thoughts. I peer at the clock on the stove. It was ten already. I went to the door, peeking out—of course it was Mark. I let him in.

 **~o~**

 **There you have it. hope you all have been enjoying it. Please please Review *for my sanity***

 **"And i'll see you in the next (one) Bye-bye"**

 **Charlie-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was starting to think i wouldn't get any. So glad you all like it. And here is the next bit for you. Enjoy:**

 **~o~**

Mark gave me a big hug and deep kiss when I opened the door for him. It was all I could do to not melt in his arms again. His stomach gave a growl and I giggle against his lips.

"You didn't eat dinner did you?" I ask.

He looks at me a little guilty. "Not really, I mean there were some Halloween decorated booths that I stole candy from, but it was kinda dead there, so I took the opportunity to actually be able to look around."

"Well come on, I'll make you some dinner. I'm sure I have something in the fridge."

"How about going to dinner instead?"

I shrug, "well, fine I don't want to cook dinner anyway," I tease.

"Well, good, I didn't want to eat your rubbish cooking anyway," he teases back. We laugh together, "did you want to change?"

Still in my shorts and tank I shrug, "depends on if we are going somewhere fancy or not."

"I don't really know what's around here, so…"

"Well, wings and potato skins sound good."

"I imagine there's a Dave and Busters around here somewhere right?"

"Yeah, somewhere."

"Then let's see what kind of gamer you really are."

I think for a moment, "this means videos huh?"

"Only if you're okay with that," he says slightly ashamed.

"Of course," I say quickly, "it really doesn't bug me Mark. It's kinda cool actually. No-I lie-it's _really_ cool, being a part of you-I mean…" I scratch the back of my head, "I'm going to at least comb out my hair first, I'll be right back." I darted off up the stairs to my bathroom.

If the world didn't know we were together by the first video another night out together would get it there. For a moment I felt kind of guilty. Of all ten million fans I had won the honor of being with Markiplier. And in that same moment my little smile fell …what happens when he goes back to L.A. at the end of his month stay here?

"Hey, Charlie, you don't mind if I unload my car while I'm waiting do you?" Mark calls up.

I fight back the thought for moment, "of course not, you can put everything in the den." I call back. I put both hands on the sink and sighed down at the drain. I most certainly couldn't leave Tucson—I shook my head. I was being foolish, three days in and I was thinking about this? Three days? Was that all it was? It felt like so much longer. Pulling myself together I fixed my hair with a light curl, swiped on some make-up and took another deep breath before heading back down the stairs.

Mark was sitting at the kitchen island, in front of my laptop. He was scrolling through the comments. I snuck up behind him and slid my hands over his shoulders and down his broad chest. I nibbled his ear lightly, I felt him shutter, it was very satisfactory.

"Holy shit," he breaths.

"Ready to go when you are," I whisper slowly.

Another shutter, his head falls back onto my shoulder, "you are toxic."

I touch our lips together slowly and softly; a tease. Then I pull away, "no really, come on, I'm starved."

He turns around to look at me. He halves his eyes at me, then that signature mischievous grin appears on his lips. "you just wait, I'll get you."

I wink at him. "I await the moment."

 **~o~**

 **Sorry this one was so short, but it would have been too long had i put the other bit with it, but the next bit will follow this one. Hope you enjoyed, please keep Reviewing i loe them**

 **And "I'll see you in the next (one) bye-bye"**

 **Charlie-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7 edited added a bit

****i had to edit this one, i did accidentally copied it twice, sorry about that, there is more added on the end there****

 **Like i promised, hers the next part right away. enjoy, review-**

 **oh and disclaimer: i don't own Dave and Busters**

 **~O~**

At Dave and Busters, Mark got the meal deal for each of us, and plenty extra credits. We sat at the bar and enjoyed dinner with a couple drinks. Once our dinners were gone we wondered the arcade. Only a few people here recognized Mark, and they were short meetings; shake of hands, complements on work, and couple of pictures. The after a few of the classics, Mark had me take his phone and record him doing the light-jump-rope.

"Hey guys! Here at Dave and Busters in Tucson doing so fun games with my new girl, Charlie-chan. Say hi Charlie." "Hey there," I say without turning the camera away from him. I was flushed bright right at 'my new girl,' "We are here at the light jump robe thing, and we are gonna see how many I can do and how much of a fool I can make myself look. Alright, ready—" he started selecting options and I moved more to the side so that his face could be seen.

Needless to say it was very hilarious to see Mark jump like a goofball. He kept talking, so he was becoming breathless very quickly. I was trying my best not to move the camera around or laugh too loud.

When he stopped, after taking a moment to breath. He grabbed the phone from me, "you're laughing so hard, let's see how well you can do." He turned the camera on me. "Charlie-chan is going to try and we are all going to laugh at her, because you guys didn't see it, but if she wasn't holding the camera on me she would have been on the floor laughing."

"Oh, no Mark, this really isn't necessary, I didn't mean to laugh-I swear."

"Come on, Charlie Chan," he steps forward and starts pressing buttons. The machine started a bass heavy tune, _'Get ready'_ "Ha, now you have to." _'Get Set.'_ I was suckered in now, I turned and waiting, flushed and awkward feeling I gave my face a rub, then put my hands by my sides. _'Go!'_

Mark commentated like he was at the dog races, it was hilarious. But even through my laughter I beat his score, then kept going. Faster and faster, jump, jump, jump. Now I had to block out Mark and do this, I was suckered in and determined. Then I catch: "I present my queen of virtual jump rope, Charlie-chan." Then I stumbled and fell right on my ass. It didn't really hurt at the moment, I was too dumb founded at Mark's comment to care. I know I was flushed red and breathless, I kept my back to the camera for a moment.

"Oh, and Charlie-chan is down for the take." Mark held out a hand to me. Not knowing what else to do, I started to laugh. A loud full laugh. If I was going to be seen on Mark's channel I sure as hell wasn't going to do it looking like a flustered loser who got choked up on silly cheesy comments. I took Mark's hand a stood, lightly panting. "A full recovery, such speed, such grace."

"Just because you don't have that," I tease to the camera. He turned it on him with a goofy, insulted look.

"Good-looks and charm make up for the fact that I can't jump over a light." He runs a hand through his hair, and poses for the camera.

I laugh, "uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that."

"Come here you," he snagged me around the waist and kissed me in front of the camera.

I was utterly shocked now.

"Are you going to put that in your video?" I ask when he pockets his phone.

He shrugs, "I was seriously thinking about it. Would that be okay with you?"

I shuffle for a moment, "you don't think it will upset anyone do you?"

Another shrug, "I'm not worried about it if it does. I mean, if people are mad about me being happy, then they aren't really fans I want to have."

This time I shrug, "I suppose."

"I guess I should have asked you before I did something like that I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be." I slide my fingers through his and kissed the top of his hand, "I'm glad I make you happy."

"Is that out of place to say after three days?"

I chuckle this time. "I was thinking about that earlier. Sure does feel like it's been longer than three days doesn't it? Like we have always been like this." I look away from his dark eyes for a moment, "but, what do we do when you leave?"

"Hey," he pulls me closer to him, and turns my face to his. "That is in a month, we can figure it out then. Right now that will only ruin this."

"Yeah," I smile, "yeah, your right. So, what's next?"

"Dance, Dance Revolution?"

"You are just asking to be shamed publicly tonight?"

He give a hearty laugh, "oh-ho, so you think! We need to find someone who will record us." We got one of the fans we met earlier to stand there and record us doing some DDR. It was awesome. And not to mention exceptionally hard to be graceful with Mark's commentary. He beat me the first time, but I beat him the next two. After his defeat he declared that those would be the only two he would record. I teased him the rest of the night for it.

That is until he hit the jackpot on the coin dozer. Then I was shut up. But the rest of the night was great. We had a few more drinks, got silly prizes and headed back to my place.

 **~O~**

 **Hope you liked it. Review**

 **"And i'll see you in the next (one) bye-bye"**

 **Charlie-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while, had college finals to worry about, but here's the next one.**

 ***Read the little blurb at the bottom**

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own You-Tube, yada yada**

 **~O~**

Mark wanted me to sit with him as he put the two videos from the night together. We sat on the couch in the den. He put the DDR video first. And when he was done he sat on the upload page on YouTube for a long moment.

"Everything okay?"

He's quiet for a moment. "I want the world to know I found you—but what if it's like what you said and it just pisses people off. It was so amazing to hit ten million subscribers, I don't want to lose anyone."

"What if you do a vlog with this one? Tell people how you feel before you just hit them with a video of you kissing me."

Another moment of silence. "What would I say?"

"You could also post it, and see what people say then do a vlog to that. Then you will have something to go off of."

He sighs, "I feel bad for saying that I'd rather not loose subscribers than tell them the truth and post this one. I feel like an ass right now with all the big talk about not caring."

I put my hand on his knee. "Don't be, I am only one of _ten million_ people who enjoy your company. And I have the best part of that, I'm here with you now. If you want to hold off on posting this, it won't insult me. You are so amazing and caring for everyone who supports you, so what if you don't tell the world only three days after meeting me."

He gives me a soft smile and kisses my lips lightly. "You're so amazing and I shouldn't be worried about it. I'm happy here, I'm happy with you, and I want everyone to know-" he clicks 'upload' and we watch the progress bar fill. "Let's go to bed so I don't sit here going crazy watching my numbers."

I smile lightly, "sounds good."

There was nothing more refreshing than waking up after the best sleep of my life. Mark was still crashed out when I woke up. I stood in the doorway for a moment just looking at him. His hair was ruffled, the blanket half off, showing his Markiplier pj pants. I smiled, leaning on the door frame. I defiantly could get used to seeing that every morning. Even just sleeping with him, made the morning awesome. I turn and head for the kitchen. I wanted to make breakfast before he woke up.

Just as the bacon and potatoes finished, Mark came shuffling into the kitchen. With a big yawn he plops onto a stool at the island. "Good morning beautiful."

I turn to him with a big smile. "Good morning handsome. How do you want your eggs?"

"Over easy is good." Mark's phone gave a ring from the bedroom. He shuffled back off out of the kitchen bitchin at his phone for ringing.

He returned with his own laptop in tow. Reclaiming his positing at the island he set up his laptop and watched the start up. I said nothing. I knew what was going on here, and this kind of moment could only be occupied by silence…and the sound of frying eggs.

"Hurry with that, you have to be over here for this," Mark says very seriously, looking at me across the kitchen.

My eyebrow raised in shock. I had, in that moment realized that I got to see a side of Mark the whole world is missing out on. There was not one video I recall that showed _this_ Markiplier. No-this wasn't Markiplier, You-Tube artist- this was just Mark, a handsome young man who likes to talk a lot from Cincinnati.

I set the pan on a burner that was off and walk around the island to his side. There it was at the top of the list, mouse icon over it. It had _a lot_ of views already. I wrapped my arm around his waist and give him a reassuring smile. He clicked on it.

 _'Hey all, here at the Tucson Dave and Busters with Charlie-Chan and we are at DDR, with Tucsonian fans Mike and his girlfriend Jan behind the camera, say 'hi' guys.' 'Hey You-Tube!' 'Love you Markiplier!' 'Alright, we are going to teach Charlie-Chan a thing or two about DDR!'_

Silently he let the video play, without scrolling down. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him sigh. He put his head down on mine and laced our fingers together. I smiled and squeezed him for a moment. Another side of just Mark. The cute squishy side.

Finally at the end, Mark scrolled down to the comments. It was an explosion of exclamation points, caps lock and emoticons of excited, congratulatory and profound comments. Just looking at it I could tell that this indeed would be the video that tops FNAF for his top viewed videos.

Mark opened a new tab and went to his page, 10.5 million subscribers. He gained nearly half a million subscribers overnight. I could feel his whole body smiling. He went back to the comments and starting reading.

I wondered if he was always this quiet when he was reading comments and checking on things. He was so enveloped in what was on the screen. I slid away to finish eggs. Neither one of us said anything until I set a breakfast plate next to Mark's laptop. He pushed the computer away and started digging in.

"These potatoes are amazing," he pauses his gorge to look at me.

"Thank you."

"It's an amazing mess off hater and supporters. I think there is a war going on, on my You-Tube right now. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it." He finishes his plate off and pulls the computer back up. "I can just refresh it and the whole list changes. Here, listen to this-"

 **~O~**

 **So, if You saw a video like that on Markiplier's list, what would be your comments? Post them in the review and I will edit them into the end of this chapter. I'd love real feed back, cuz I'm stuck at 'wouldn't bother me' and not able to think of much more than that.**

 **Next one will be soon, I'm on break for the next couple weeks.**

 **"And I'll see you in the next (one) Bye-Bye"**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this one took a while, sorry about that, been doing collage and all that jazz, but here's the next one its** **juicy** **, hope you love it.**

 **~0~**

 **WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!** **this chapter (which will not be alone) is the reason I'm changing the rating on this story from T to M, it contains a whole plethora of sexy stuff, gore and bad language, as will many of the chapters to follow**

 **Disclaimer: content below does not reflect the preferences or practices of any persons stated. I do not own YouTube nor do I own Markiplier, or any other stated YouTube channels or their affiliates**

 **~~0~~**

I had gotten Mark away from his laptop long enough to get him distracted at the mall. Here, I knew people would come up to him, and hopefully in the light of things, make him feel a little better. The negative comments (as few as there were) really seemed to be weighing him down.

And oh, boy did it work. Not twenty feet into the mall, a few girls stopped him. There were so excited to meet Charlie-Chan, Markiplier's new girl. But to be honest with you, their hand shakes were a bit firm and their eyes glinted jealousy. Regardless I could see Mark looking at me with complete adoration, his lips pulled into the biggest smile i have ever seen.

Several hours in the mall, resulted in almost three hours of fan videos and more than a hundred introductions. By the time we tried to leave, the mall security had to escort us to the doors. I was exhausted and my feet were sore by the time I slid into the drivers seat of my car. Mark immediately pulled my face to his to slam our lips together.

"I don't think I have ever been treated to a gift so wonderful as you taking me here today. I don't think you know how much I needed that after reading those comments this morning."

I smile at him, "I don't if it tops the sensation of being paraded around like a million dollar prize."

"I'm going to take you to the nicest dinner I can google," Mark says with another kiss and pulling out his phone.

I chuckle, "how about Chinese, a movie and cuddling on the couch?" I was defiantly not in the mood for a fancy restaurant.

"That does sound like the best dinner. You didn't even have to google it, I'm impressed," Mark teases.

So Chinese, a movie and positions on the couch established, Mark and i enjoyed our food, and then turned the lights out to enjoy the rest of the movie...well kinda...

Marks hand had slid from my shoulder to my hip, his breathing smooth as he runs the tip of his nose along my earlobe. I shuttered slightly. My fingers gripped his inner thigh as his lips placed soft kisses along my neck. My other hand twined into his hair as he teased his lips on mine. My breath was taken away as his tongue whisked across my top.

He kissed me hard as I gave a firm squeeze on his package. That was the end of the slowness and niceties that we had been teasing each other with the last few days. He pulled me to straddle his lap, lips ferociously gorging on the others'. His hand slid up my night gown and he twirled his finger around my nibble before giving a needy squeeze. His other hand had met the top of my legs and slid to the inside, his fingertips grazing the outside of my panties. I gave a soft moan as he slid around the fabric and down to inside of me.

It had been many moths since I had been with a man, and many years since I wanted this badly. I stroked at Mark's hard cock over his soft pj pants. A soft moan against my lips as I teased the tip with my nail. I moved my mouth to his jawline, down his neck, and at the base where neck meets shoulder, I dug my teeth in. Mark's fingers fell out of me as his other hand clenched onto my hip and his breath was taken.

The lust in his eyes when he lifted me up and threw me onto the couch was like the force of a thousand suns. He pulled my panties down and off, shoving my gown over my head, and tugging his shirt off, he spread my legs and nibbled down my inner thigh. My nails dug into the couch when his warm, wet tongue flicked on my clit. Mark was a tongue genius, I had never felt something so amazing in my life. I was driven over the edge when he added his fingers into the equation. I let out his name as my body seized up and released. Scrambling up as Mark stood, I captured his hips, pulling his pants and boxers down, I licked my lips and slid them down the length of his shaft. I was almost too long for me to hit the base and I hid a little gag as I started twirling my tongue around his head.

He moaned out my name as I scrapped my teeth lightly up his length and over his tip. His fingers twisted into my hair as I picked up speed and sucked my cheeks in. With a moany 'oh fuck,' Mark yanks my head away, turns me around and bends me over the couch. He reached around with his hand first, his fingers generating endless soft moans. He entered me slow, his fingers still working. Once he was all the way in, he wrapped one arm around me and kissed my neck, nipping in places. When I let out his name breathlessly, he sat up, grabbed me by the hips and rode me hard and fast.

I let out a scream as I came and Mark pulled out to cum onto my back. He wasn't done there though. His cum slick hands slid over my hips and around the front, he flipped me around and slammed out lips together again, his fingers setting to work again.

"I'll fuck you like this all night if you let me," he breaths hotly into my ear.

"You could fuck me like this for days. Fuck me however you want."

"You are so fuckin' sexy. I want to tie you to the bed and make you mine all day."

"Let's fuckin' do it. I have scarves hanging next to my bed."

If possible Mark's eyes lit up more. He lifted me from the couch by my wrist and flicked me in front of him, smacking my ass hard, "go to bed," he demands in a sexy deep way. It turned me on hard. I didn't think that Mark was going to be like this.

Upstairs, Mark pushed me on the bed and yanked the scarves from their hanger. He shoved me around a bit rough, and when my hands were good and tied, he looked me straight in the eyes. "Are you okay with this?"

I was a little confused, "I can be okay with a lot of things."

He pierces his lips a little, "I mean it Charlie."

"I don't know what to expect Mark, but I not laying here naked, tied to my bed to tell you 'no' now."

He scrunches his eye browns a little, "if there is anything not okay with what I do I want you to use these words: 'purple' is for 'okay but no more' and 'mango' will stop completely. I wont hurt you."

"Okay, 'purple' for no more and 'mango' to stop," I repeat to him. He kisses me soft of the lips and ties a scarf over my eyes. "By the way, you don't have to pull out, I'm sterile.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not." I cut off before it ruined things. "Fuck me to your hearts content, Markiplier," I let out a little yip as he bit down on my lip. I tasted a little blood.

"That was hard, sorry."

I slowly, licked my lips, "sexy though." That comment got a hard tug on my hand restraints.

The room went silent. It was almost nerve racking to lay there tied to a bed, blind folded in the silence. Then there was rustling around in my nightstand drawer. With a pleased hum, I hear him slide the drawer shut. He found my vibrator.

Mark started by running his nails all over my body, each time a different place I couldn't guess. Then he split my legs again, a humming filled the air. He ran the shiny toy down my thigh, over my hair line, then down on to my already swollen clit. I moaned his name out, which triggered him shoving the toy deep inside of me. There he left it as he went down on me with his mouth again. He used his teeth this time. It was mind blowing, even if lightly painful. He slid the toy out and rimmed it around my ass hole. His fingers following, tongue still fast at work. As he slid a finger into the much tighter hole, his other hand squeezed my breast with a surprising force. Then two fingers, and now his tongue was sliding in and out of me, fingers leaving nail marks down my side.

In a flash, nothing was there. And the his hot mouth was on my nipples, sucking and nipping. Then my neck, bites this time. Harder each time. The inside of my thigh was the next target for bites. Then nothing for a moment. Then his cock was rimming my lips. I licked around the edge of his head and he started thrusting back and forth. He gagged me once with going to far in, but smoothed it out by pulling out. He then flipped me over, propping my stomach up on pillows, he knelled behind me. One hand played with the outside again, the other quickly thrusting the vibrator in and out. Keeping the toy going, he pushes into my asshole, slowly. Once in, his fingers returned to the front.

My whole body went into ecstasy as he began thrusting in and out, all three places simulated at once. His toy hand stopped to smack my ass hard, then grip around my neck. I felt him cum, he stopped trusting, but returned to playing with the toy until I could no longer take it anymore and my body began to convulse. This made Mark hard inside me again, he began again. I screamed in pure bliss with each deeper and harder than before thrust. And when Mark came again, he let out a load moan, and collapsed onto my back, undoing the restraints with a tug. Together we made our way under the blankets and passed out naked and satisfied.

 **~o~**

 **Pretty juicy huh? hope you enjoyed.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I love to hear from you all, it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry...but more for being not sorry. Love you guys.**

It's been several weeks since the You-Tube world—actually the whole world, from the feel of it, saw our kiss. Mark easily and without question extended his vacation till the end of the year. I have never been happier in my whole life. Not even when I opened the restaurant.

Every day was like a dream, go to work, go home sit with Mark, maybe watch a movie or play some games, or go out to dinner. Not to mention the craziest, most amazingly kinky naughty sex of my life. Mark wasn't above spoiling me either. For Halloween he bought us elaborate renaissance costumes, which I am so excited to wear. But first, Thanksgiving was held at the restaurant for all the staff and their friends and family. Mark funded, and I am cooking-apparently.

There is one thing about being with Mark…one doesn't get a moment of loneliness.

But to be honest with you I hardly noticed, until we didn't go out one Sunday because events from the night before made my legs not work so well. We sat on the couch, played games all day and Mark ordered pizza and wings. It was the least I've done since the man arrived in my life.

With the holidays rolling around, Mark was helping at the diner and it was the night before Halloween, after closing early and making sure everyone left, Mark and I pulled out a bunch of decorations and set to making the shop a wonderfully horrid nightmare diner. The liquor tuck showed up for a special delivery at midnight. Once the delivery guys left, Mark pinned me to the beer crates and banged me so hard I had to sit for half an hour before we could keep going. By four in the morning, the diner was looking fantastic, I was exhausted and Mark was driving us back to my place.

I woke up in my bed, warm and cozy, spilled over a passed out Mark. I detangled and snuck into the bathroom, being the hour hair assembly for my costume. The smile on my face was so big, I had to talk myself into not smiling for a moment to let my checks rest.

After I talked myself into perfection, I tread into the kitchen to make scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. A sleepy Mark parked himself at my bar as I plate up the last set of toast.

"You should be arrested for wearing something that naughty with that hair," he smacks my ass as I sit down on the stool next to him.

"If you say so _sire_ , I meant no offence," I say in a medieval accent.

After makeup and helping each other into the heavy costumes we head over to the diner. We looked fantastic, the staff looked fantastic, the diner looked fantastic. Everything was so awesome all day. We made a video during lunch for Mark's channel, it was so goofy and fun. My managers sent us away at seven to go have a good night.

It was well past one in the morning as Mark and I giggled our way drunk down the sidewalk to my house. We were currently singing, maybe too loudly bad pirate songs. We kissed at the crosswalk, waiting for the beeping to say we could go.

About halfway across the street I catch the sound of squealing tires as I look up, everything is washed away in the headlights a bone crunching snap and darkness.

Thoughts swarmed my head sometime after.

Light peaked in, a beeping, frantic chatter.

Everything hurt suddenly, every inch my body screamed, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I couldn't really see either. A hand over mine was agonizing. I slam my eyes shut. I just wanted it to stop, all of it. Just STOP!

Beep…beep…be-ep…..

A hand over mine was agonizing. I slam my eyes shut. I just wanted it to stop, all of it. Just STOP!

be…ep….be….eeeeeeeee….

 _'I have bad news my fans, my loves, my lives, you guys are so amazing,'_ Mark could barely hold his phone up. He looked like shit, face covered in road junk, blood and tears. _'I have some pretty bad internal bleeding; the doctors say it's not long. Charlie Chan…passed already,'_ Mark sniffles and winces, ' _we were crossing the street when a drunk driver hit us.'_ He took a deep, struggled breath, coughed hard, blood appearing in his hand. He musters up a smile. _'I love you guys. And…..I'm sorry but there won't be a next video.'_ Mark hit 'upload', laid back and closed his eyes.

 **That was the ending guys, didnt really know where to go with this one, so i ended it. Trust me it made me cry too. Please Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
